Sometime
by adoncia
Summary: Everything changes, but does it really? A LizzieGordo fic. please read and review!
1. prologue

Sometime

By: Rachel

Frankly I find Lizzie McGuire well-made and perhaps even a little revolutionary (if nothing, in it's fashions.)   So here's my fic.  It takes place sophomore/junior year for the gang, and it assumes that the movie did in fact take place.  So go!  Read! =)

Life in all it's quibbling little problems, annoyances and mishaps was just one of the daily 

issues David Gordon faced every day in the hell-hole he called home.  David 

pondered this fact in a rather clean yet still despicable public restroom.  Specifically he 

was standing in front of a urinal pissing in the bathroom of his high school.  Seeing no 

real solution he zipped up and shuffled over to the sink to give his hands a quick rinse.  

He held his own gaze in the mirror and suppressed an urge to hit something, very hard.  

Although he had always been a rather thin child, in the last two years he had started 

running.  This coupled with the fact that his height was starting to shoot or rather creep 

upwards, really didn't hide his gangly-ness, which isn't even a word.  But this was not the reason for 

the sudden violent thought that short across his brain.  The violent thought was more 

linked to his previous thought of life, in all it's glory.  David shook off the water droplets 

clinging to his hand on account of the lack of paper towels and strode out with his hands 

in his pockets and shoulders slightly tensed.

Back in Trig, David was hunched over his seat with his long vertebrae curved into a 

slight arc.  Mr. Das was sitting behind his computer doing something intently as he did 

every other day.  The class was filled with a low hum, as students did their homework 

like they were expected to do during the period, chatted with each other about math, 

conversed about other subjects or entertained themselves.  David fit into the last category.  

Technically David was a bright kid.  He had a very analytical mind that also had very clear 

visions of creativity.  Although Math…. Trigonometry…..well for some reason that David did not 

care to think about, he sucked at Trig.  Thus he did not do the homework.  After barely 

scraping through the midterm he had little hope of getting through the final and gave up.  

With his black wraparound headphones encasing his head full of unruly dark brown hair 

David thought about a time when giving up on schoolwork was taboo to him, when he 

couldn't even imagine of who he would become and why.


	2. a call

It was a month after Lizzie had been discovered.  And Gordo was sitting in his spacious living room killing brain cells in front of the television.  The phone next to him gave a shrill cry and Gordo dropped the remote he was holding and couldn't move fast enough to press the receiver to his ear.  Breathlessly, although he had no physical reason to be, he answered, "Hello?"  

"Hey Gordo!"  Gordo's stomach clenched as he recognized the voice he hadn't heard for what was to him forever.

"Hi Lizzie."  He answered, suddenly shy and unsure of himself.  He had run this scene over his head a million times but he was already forgetting his lines.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you earlier.  It's just that things have been so hectic."  The sound of the loud conversation and thumping bass affirmed the statement.  She barreled on, clearly at least _she_ remembered _her_ lines.  Not lines Gordo had envisioned but ones she had written herself.  "I know we haven't had a chance to talk, and I really want to."

Sensing his cue Gordo replied, "So do I,"  with more need and emotion than warranted.

"Well that's good!"  Her cheery and bright voice intoned.  The tension quickly mounted in the few quiet seconds that passed.

Gordo quickly offered, "Sounds like you're having quite a time.  Why don't you call back later."  He was adamant about there being an absence of background noise in the scene.

"Oh!  Actually I'll be coming back to Hillsdale in about a week, to tie up loose ends and stuff."  At this sentence Gordo's mind raced.  Was she calling him a loose end?  What did loose end even mean exactly?

Before he could kill himself with these thoughts she interrupted, "I mean, because I'm going to be moving."  Gordo's mind stopped and his mouth opened and closed as if in preparation for actual words.  "Listen, Gordo, I'll talk to you all about this when I get back, Ok?"

In a state of shock, Gordo mumbled some sounds which he hoped were words, "Yeah, sure.  When you get back."

"So I'll see you."  Gordo waited for the click and ring tone that signaled the end of the conversation, but it didn't come.  "I miss you, Gordo."  He almost heard her whisper.

Taken aback he replied sincerely, "I miss you too, Lizzie."  Gordo heard a low voice in the background and Lizzie's high and severly contrasting voice reply.  "I'm sorry, I've really gotta go."

"Ok, then.  I guess I'll ta-" Gordo stopped realizing the line was dead.


End file.
